A Devil Among Titans
by Suitcase von Weihnachten
Summary: An encounter with a world jumping demon lands Dante right in the middle of the 57th Survey Corp expedition. (Takes place a bit before and during the Female Titan arc.)
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry, Shingeki no Kyojin crossover.

Title: A Devil Among the Titans.

Genre: Humor/ Adventure.

Note: Hey guys, Suitcase here. This is my first ever fanfic. Criticism is much appreciated and let me know if I'm making a character ooc. Thanks!

(P.S. Submitting on Mobile so the format may be clunky.)

Summary: An encounter with a world jumping demon lands Dante right in the middle of the 57th Survey Corp expedition. (Takes place a bit before and during the Female Titan arc.)

**Prologue**:

_(In the Demon World...)_

The pitter-patter of paws treading on rain could be heard from a dark alleyway as a shadowy figure frantically ran away from his red clad hunter. As the unknown being took a sharp left, he soon realized that there was no where to run as a wall blockaded him from his much desired freedom.

"Well, well, well. I guess there was a prize at the end of the maze after all." A nonchalant voice called from behind. The hunted faced his pursuer with the eyes of a deer in front of headlights.

A man dressed in a fashionable red leather coat stood in front of the silhouetted figure with arms crossed and all the confidence in the world.

"Stay back demon hunter!" A raspy voice escaped the cornered figure's thin lips. "I suggest you leave if you value your life." Behind his back he slowly began to etch a complex rune in the wall, trying to use his words as currency for time.

"Che. If I had a dollar for every time someone's told me that, I'd be retired in the Bahamas." The half demon said, raising a black handgun at the figure.

Just as the demon hunter was about to pull the trigger, a blinding green light shone behind his target. The black figure laughed maniacally as a green seal appeared under the red clad hunter's feet.

A maniacal laugh echoed around the alleyway as the seal on the floor disappeared along with the demon hunter standing on top of it.

The lone figure grinned wildly at his accomplishment. "Goodbye Son of Sparda." He said to himself, "May you find pain and suffering wherever you are."

A/N: Well, what do you think? Took me ten minutes to write this whole prologue :P so it might not be up to standards.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Devil Among Titans Chapter 1: Red in the Green.**

A/N: To be honest, I have no clue how this story will go. I'm probably going to have it diverge completely from the Canon. Without further ado here is the first official Chapter!

The Sun.

An object in the sky that is the main source of power for all life on Earth. Yet Dante couldn't help but hate the overpowered lightbulb in the sky. The demon hunter looked around at his newfound surroundings with curious eyes. In front of him were an array of green and grassy plains with a few houses and trees dotting the landscape. A crisp, blue sky loomed over the entire area with a few cotton-like clouds floating about. It was peaceful, it was calming, it was...

"Boring!" Dante groaned in disappointment. Much to his dismay, there were no pizza parlors or beautiful women to be seen. "Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have dosed off when Lady was briefing me on the mission. What kind of backwater country did I get myself into?"

As Dante scanned the surrounding area, his eyes locked onto a rather abnormal figure in the distance. It seemed humanoid at first glance but a close look reveals its inhuman features. A large head with caricatured features, short stubby arms with disproportionately long legs, and to top it off it was at least 10 meters in height. The half demon wrinkled his nose at the creature which slowly lumbered towards him. "I've seen a lot of ugly things in my line of work but this one takes the cake." Dante muttered to himself.

Once the lumbering titan was within a couple meters of the white haired man, it lunged with surprising speed. Its unhinged jaws launched forward to capture its next meal but it tasted only the grass growing on the floor.

Slight pressure could be felt on top of its head as a laidback voice called from atop. "Not even 10 minutes in this place and I'm already on the menu." Dante sighed as he grabbed the hilt of Rebellion and jumped off of the Titan's head before it could grab him. The sound of metal slicing through flesh could be heard as Dante effortlessly decapitated the creature in midair. Red blood melted with green grass as the half-demon placed the sword back on his back.

He grinned in satisfaction and turned around to leave. The cheerful feeling inside was immediately replaced with disappointment as he saw what lay in front of him. A large herd of titans immediately caught sight (or scent) of their next potential meal and swarmed over to where Dante's location. The Son of Sparda sighed as he pulled out his massive sword once again before spinning it casually in his hand "Great, more giant cartoon characters." He said, a smirk covering his face as he charged into the fray "Let's rock."

_A/N: Chapter 1 is done. Just to clarify, Dante is from the original series and this adventure takes place sometime after DMC1 and before DMC4. Also chapter length may vary since I am an unpredictable writer. :P_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Devil Among Titans Chapter 2: Showtime!**

A/N: Anyways just wanted to clarify that this is a Dantecentric fic and the AOT cast will make an appearance later into the story.

Dante rushed into the pack of Titans with blinding speed. In an instant, the half demon felled two titans who were adjacent to one another with a single stroke of his massive sword.

The Devil hunter quickly jumped onto another titan's head to escape the gaping jaws and fidgeting hands of the other creatures. Like a frog among lily pads, Dante jumped from Titan head to Titan head, his quick reflexes and speed made even the Deviant types seem like statues.

Dante then jumped off one of the heads and back to the ground, holding his sword in a reverse grip. He then brought the blade up to an upward slash at a medium sized Titan in front of him, instantly splitting it in half. "Too easy." The Son of Sparda chuckled as his sword glew with black and red energy.

"Eins!"He slashed in a horizontal line, sending a massive red wave of energy at the pack of Titans "Zwei!" Another razor sharp wave followed suit. The titans stood in place as Dante twirled around his sword. Just as Rebellion was sheathed on Dante's back , all of the Titans in front of him perished into a messy pile of limbs and body parts. The demon hunter grinned in triumph as he placed his hands over his hips. His victory, however, was short-lived as a deep rumbling could be heard as Dante clutched his stomach in pain. "Urgh...Need to find some food, my tanks at an E right now." He groaned as his legs briskly walked him out of the area, heading towards a seemingly uninhabited area dotted with a few empty houses and field.

The houses were plain with white wooden walls and terracotta shingles that acted as a roof, no doors were to be found so a small portion of the houses' interior were visible to the outside. There were pens and fields for live stock or crops but no sign of possible food was to be found. "Great..." Dante muttered "Don't they have any pizza parlors here..." The demon hunter was famous for his love of the Italian delicacy, going as far to demand a box of it as payment if his contractors didn't have any money.

His train of thought was interrupted by a bone crunching sound from within a small hut in front of him. A scream followed soon after and after that, silence...

Footnote: Rate comment and subscribe for more :P. Also the chapters are somewhat short since I don't really have a big plot set up yet so for now you gotta deal with Dante's antics.


	4. Chapter 4

** A Devil Among Titans Chapter 3: Trees**

A/N: Eh eh I know the chapters are short but don't worry I'll try and lengthen them up for you guys. I just need to form a cohesive plotline lol!.

A feminine scream was heard coming from one of the few houses that had a door covering its entrance. Dante picked up the sound almost immediately and narrowed his eyes. His gloved hands went to his back and pulled put his signature blade once more. His walk slowly turned into an all out sprint as he edged closer and closer to the door where the sound came from. At the last meter, he jumped in the air and drop kicked the door, breaking it off its hinges. The door was launched forward with surprising force and knocked a 3 meter titan off of a corpse it was feasting on.

Dante did not relent as Rebellion flew across the room, slicing through the titans neck and sticking onto the wall. The red clad hunter dusted his jacket off and scanned before looking down at the corpse. It's mangled features made it difficult to determine the gender and age but judging from the scream, Dante inferred it was a young girl, about twenty years of age.

He sighed and shook his head before something out of the window caught his eye. It was a forest thickly filled with massive trees. Its density made it difficult to see more than a few yards into the forest. He looked around the room once more before going back at the view that the window showcased. "Well," he said "Beats staying in this joint." Dante walked out of the house, casually grabbing Rebellion off of the wall. The sun began to set behind the half demon as he slowly headed to the Forest of Giant trees.

A/N: Be sure to rate the story, comment on the story and subscribe if you want stories similar to this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Devil Among Titans Chapter 4: Howl of the White Wolf.

A/N: Hey m8s. Here is the next installment of my first ever fanfic. I hope it's length is satisfactory for those of you wanting more

Ps: This might branch off greatly from The manga (which I have barely read)

"Way to go brain." Dante grumbled "Now we're lost." He let out a long sigh as he headed in a random direction, having lost sign of where he was going. The Son of Sparda had been walking deeper into the forest for five or so hours. The sun had already set leaving little to no light for Dante to use. Fortunately, Dante did not come across any titans on his walk. He went deeper and deeper into the forest floor hoping to find something other than trees or titans. What Dante found was, unfortunately, more trees but still no signs of any lumbering behemoths.

A sound of faint rumbling broke the monotonous silence around Dante. His eyes shifted left to right. The rumbling was slow in rhythm but got louder as it got quicker. Soon trees where pushed aside as a swift 17 meter deviant type charged straight at Dante and brought its gaping head down at him like a hammer. Dante was caught between its teeth but still kept his cool. "Hoo wee! It smells like crap in here." He exclaimed as he slowly began to pry its jaws open with sheer strength. The half demon decided to switch things up a bit. The hands and feet that held open the deviant's jaws were covered in black gauntlets with bright white markings. "Hyah!" He gave the roof of the Titan's mouth an upper cut sending the top half of its head up in the sky. Dante jumped off the Titan who was still moving, much to the Son of Sparda's surprise. He delivered a round house kick to its leg, bringing it down to one knee. As a final move, he took Rebellion out and plunged it into the ground and jumped on the sword as if it were a platform. Now eye to chest with the beast, Dante brought a punch straight through where its heart should be. White light grew from the cavity as the gauntlets and boots known as Beowulf howled and blew up the Titan making it rain entrails and blood. Dante jumped off his sword and sent a back kick to the blade, causing it to spin in the air and land directly in its placeholder on his coat. "That was easy." He said.

Silence.

And then 5 more titans sprung at him from out of nowhere. They all piled on him which would easily smash a regular human into jelly but what the Titans failed to realize was that this was no ordinary human, hell, he wasn't even fully human. Light shone through the minute holes from the pile as a pillar of light launched the Titans in the air and gibbing them into meat chunks. As blood and guts fell from the sky, Dante flicked his nose with his thumb and took on a dramatic kung-fu-like pose. Once his fun was over, he rubbed a few drops of blood on his coat and continued to walk deeper into the forest. He came upon a tree he though suitable to rest on and sat down. He then slowly leaned his head back on the trunk and closed his eyes as the Son of Sparda drifted into a deep sleep.

-The Next Day-

Morning crept upon the land as the Sun slowly rose from its slumber. A few rays of Sun pierced the thick canopy and brought light to the forest. Coincidentally, a stray ray found its way to the closed eyes of a white haired half demon. "Five more minutes, Trish." He yawned, turning over so his cheek was rubbing against the bark of the tree.

The sound of galloping horses and shouts from others awoke Dante albeit very slowly. He looked into the direction where the sounds of yells and rumbling could be heard.

The demon hunter took a moderate pace and began to make his way over to where he heard the sounds. The trees shook slightly which caused Dante to break into a run.

Now within a few yards from the battle, Dante could make out a giant giant but this one was different from the others. It had short blonde hair and looked female but with some muscle and red veins visible from parts of missing skin. He then heard an aged voice from the trees. "Petra, we need to regroup! Petra!"...

A/N: Dun dun dun! Toon in next time to see what happens! Be sure to review and the answer is yes to that question in your head when you read the last paragraph of this chapter. :p


	6. Chapter 6

A Devil Among Titans Chapter 5: Titan vs Devil.

A/N: I will be referring to her as the Female Titan until she is revealed later. Because spoilers. :P Anyway let me know if I'm writing characters ooc.

Oluo watched in horror from the trees as the Female Titan ran towards his squad mate.

"Petra!"

The ginger haired woman stared in fear at the foot coming at her. 'This is it.' She thought as she closed her eyes and waited for death. She didn't feel her body being squashed but her legs were swept from under her as she was carried away at incredible speeds. She opened an eye and looked up to see her savior. A white haired man with an arrogant smirk dressed in red. "You know." He said, whether or it was to the titan, her or himself, nobody really knew. "Stepping on pretty ladies is one of the few things that really get on my nerves." The titan, Oluo and Petra all stared at the new comer with surprise.

"Wha...how was he able to move that fast!?" Oluo asked, "And without any gear too!"

Dante set the shocked Petra down onto the ground "Nice to meet ya." He said while grinning "I'm Dante we should go out for pizza someti-" He was cut off as the Female Titan smashed her fist into Dante and pushed him up against the tree. Oluo's jaw dropped and Petra could only turn slowly to see the massive arm a few inches away from her. They thought he was dead for sure but the slight shaking of the Titan's fist showed them otherwise. "I-I don't believe it..." The veteran soldier muttered "Nobody could've survived that..."

In between a fist and a hard place, Dante managed to block the blow with his massive sword and slowly began to push the fist off of him. "This one's much stronger." He noted as he managed to push the fist to the side before resting Rebellion over his shoulders.

Eren Yeager dropped in and onto a tree branch, clearly taken back by what he had just witnessed. Oluo took this opportunity to whisk Petra away from the impending battle and set her aside next to Eren.

"W-Who is this guy?" Yeager asked, looking to Oluo for an answer. The older man just shook his head "If I knew, kid. I wouldn't be standing here looking like this."

Dante pointed his sword at the Titan "I challenge you, vile beast, to a duel!" He said, mimicking the voice of a chivalrous hero. The Titan wasted no time and accepted his challenge with another swift punch, this time with a hardened crystal shell around it. Dante smirked and brought Rebellion up to deflect it, causing the fist to go sideways and up in the air. This action earned the half demon more surprised gasps and looks from the three spectators looking on by the trees.

Haichou Levi soon joined with Mikasa following right behind the short man.

"Why the hell are you shitheads just standing here like idiots when there's a goddamn titan in front of you?" The corporal asked looking very irritated. "Sir." Petra said, still looking at the fight "Look." Levi glanced down at what she was looking at and arched an eyebrow. 'He's holding his own against this Titan?' He thought to himself 'And without a 3DMG too?'

Mikasa stood next to the young Titan-shifter."Eren, are you alright?" She asked, concern lining her voice. He turned to her and nodded slowly, too speechless to comment about how he wasn't her baby brother.

Dante chuckled and dodged another punch while simultaneously jumping onto her shoulder. "Come on now. We gotta make a good show for the crowd here." He delivered a Beowulf enhanced punch at the Female Titan's face causing it to snap its head back and stumble backwards slightly.

"Did you see that?" Oluo asked everyone."That guy toppled a titan with his fist!"

The Female Titan looked quiet frustrated, still figuring out how this white haired human could outmatch her while in Titan form. She couldn't think any further as said 'human' jumped in the air and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to the right side of her face, causing her to get launched a moderate distance before skidding on the ground and taking a few trees down with her. The titan scrambled on her feet and stood up straight. She glared angrily before charging at him again. Dante repelled her again by sending a dragon kick at her abdomen which launched the Female Type back into a tree. She scrambled onto her feet and shakily stood up. The Titan backed away slowly before turning away to run, being smart enough to know when defeat was for certain.

Dante didn't bother chasing, knowing that there was very different from the other Titans. Beowulf disappeared in wisps of white light before he looked up at the group of on lookers. "Finally! Some people!" He called out to them. They hesitated for a moment before they all jumped down infront of him.

Levi was the first to speak since the others seemed to be too shocked to talk. "Who the hell are you, and why is your hair shaped like a mop?"

Dante opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but a grumbling sound shook the area.

"The hell was that?" Oluo asked. All of them, except for Dante, began scanning the area for any more titans.

"That...would be my stomach..." Dante said, giving them a sheepish grin. The five humans gave the half demon an exasperated look.

"I don't give a Damn if you're starving. You still haven't told us who you are." The short corporal said, narrowing his eyes in distaste for the newcomer.

Dante pointed a thumb to his chest "The name's Dante and I'm..." He didn't want to give away too much. After all, he had just met the bunch and there weren't any demons in this world so he couldn't tell him he hunted those for a living. "A...I'm unemployed."

Oluo spoke "If you're lookin for work, you should join the Survey Corps. We could use someone with your skills."

Levi sent a sideways glance at his subordinate, showing his dislike at the offer given to the half demon. "We still only know very little about you" The corporal said "Come with us back to the Walls for analysis." He offered "Or stay here and starve with Titans constantly on your back."

This was probably the easiest decision Dante had ever had to make...

-Later-

The Survey Corps managed to retreat to the Karanese District within the Walls. Although there were many fallen in the carts, the load was lessened by two thanks to a certain half demon. A crowd of people, some families and friends of the Survey Corps, were there to greet them. Most of them however gave disappointed looks at what seemed to be another failure for the most dangerous branch of Military. There were a few eyes that strayed onto the white-haired newcomer.

"Who is he?" The people among the crowds eyed him in curiosity.

"Where'd they get this guy?"

"What's his name?"

"That big sword looks way too big to carry!"

Levi huffed before an elderly man approached him nervously. "Ah corporal. I was hoping I could see my daughter. Oh er...sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm , Petra's father. And I was wondering if.."

"Father!" Petra's glum mood was brightened by the sight of her father. She acted like a little girl whenever she was near her old man.

"Petra darling! I've missed you! Tell me what happened on your was it? Did you meet anyone special?"

The voices around Levi began to die down as he watched the two converse, happy that one of his best survived. His lips curved slightly into a very obscure smile. "We lucked out." A voice behind him said. A voice that belonged to Oluo "If that Dante fellow wasn't there Petra over there wouldnt be hear with her dad."

"I still don't trust him." The shorter man replied.

"Me neither. He seems like a goof on the outside but he's definitely hiding something. And the thing that scares me the most was the way he was fighting that damn female type."

The corporal raised an eyebrow at Oluo" What do you mean?" He asked.

"What I mean is that the guy didn't seem like he was trying. Like he wasn't serious when he went toe to toe with that thing."

Levi thought about his Subordinate's remarks before trailing his eye at the man dressed in red who was currently getting asked a bunch of questions by the younger members of the Corps. "I'm definitely going to keep a close eye on that mop headed bastard."

A/N: Well that's it for now. Tune in for more chapters. I also have pairings that I need to put in but I'm still thinking about who I should pair with who :P. Welp, I guess we shall see later.


	7. Chapter 7

A Devil Among Titans Chapter 6: Momento Mori

A/N: Ah yes I have realized Dante is too op in the world of SnK. Luckily, I was already planning on counterbalancing this. :P.

Dante arrived at the Survey Corps HQ , following Levi, Oluo and Petra "You'll be staying here with us." Levi said without even looking back at the man. "Here are your quarters. And the mess hall is over on the left. Dinner will be served in a half an hour so I suggest you get settled in as quickly as possible."

Dante looked around and yawned, "Looks good, looks good. Anything else I need to know "

The three Survey Corps soldiers turned around to face the half demon. "Yes...If you need anything, bother Petra or Oluo. I don't have time to deal with petty crap."

Dante nodded, having already been introduced earlier, he already knowing most of their names.

The Son of Sparda entered his room. It was simple and nothing flashy. A bed was on the far left, along the right was a desk and chair and beside it a closet to store his belongings. He removed his coat and threw it on the chair before jumping on the bed and yawning. "I could use a nap." He muttered to himself "But foods going to be served in a few..." Before his thoughts could continue, he felt a throbbing pain on his left forearm. He sat up immediately and eyed it, "This can't be good." The pain lingered for a few moments before subsiding. Dante stared at his forearm for a few moments in deep thought.

"Dante."

He turned around quickly and noticed Petra standing by the door. "Dinner is ready so you should come down to the mess hall to eat." She said, giving him a friendly smile.

Dante nodded, he smiled slightly to cover up the concern he was feeling at the moment."No need to tell me twice. Just give me a minute..."

The ginger haired woman nodded and left to meet with the others.

Dante stared blankly at the wall before standing up and heading over to mess hall. The eating area was simple. It had a few long tables with wooden chairs pushed in them. He looked around before Oluo causally waved at him. The demon hunter took this as a sign to join the people at the table which consisted of Levi, Oluo and Petra.

"Yo." Dante greeted, taking a chair next to Levi while across from were the other two.

"Glad you can join us Dante." Petra said, friendly as ever.

"Yeah." Oluo was next to speak, "Thanks for saving our asses back their. Least we can do is offer you some grub."

Dante smiled at the prospect of food, having not eaten in a few days.

Levi merely grunted in greeting, sending a sideways glance at the half-breed beside him.

The dinner was simple, it was a meat and veggie stew with some bread on the side. It wasn't anything fancy but it was hearty and filled up the stomach quiet well.

During that time, Dante was asked a few questions by the two, Levi merely listened and observed.

"So Dante, what were you doin outside of wall rose anyways?" Oluo questioned.

Dante had to think a few moments, making sure. "I was looking for a way home." Dante said, satisfied with his answer.

"But how did you even get there in the first place? " Petra piped up.

"Err...I just woke up and found myself there." He said, giving a partial truth.

The two in front of him gave him questioning looks before merely shrugging, seemingly satisfied with his answers.

Levi knew he was hiding something but kept quiet for the rest of dinner. "Alright." The corporal stood up once he thought everyone had their fill of food. "Everyone head back to their quarters except for the newcomer." Levi said "You're goin to help Petra wash the dishes. Hopefully you're competent enough to not drown in the sink."

Dante sighed "Aww man. I haven't washed dishes since I was a kid."

The short woman merely gave a small chuckle "Maybe I could refresh your memory. Come on, Heichou gave us an order and we have to complete it."

Petra stood next to Dante and took a few minuted to teach the demon hunter how to wash the dishes properly. Once the lesson was over, they began to clean in a uniform fashion.

Once in awhile they would talk to each other, Petra telling him about her life and about the Survey Corps. Dante listened, thinking it was better to not say anything about his history.

As the demon hunter listened to Petra talk, he cut his thumb absent-mindedly with a knife that he was washing. "Ow." Dante grunted, looking at his finger. Petra gave him a concerned look "Are you okay? What happened?"

Dante just looked at his now bleeding thumb

"Yeah, nothin to worry about." But there were things to worry about. One: Dante felt pain and bled from a steel knife. Something only demonic weapons could do. Two: His thumb wouldn't stop bleeding and he needed a bandage to cover it up.

'This cannot be good.' Dante thought to himself. And in the back of his mind a faint whisper could be heard. It said to him: "Remember that you are mortal."

A/N: Not as long as the last one. But yeah gonna take a short hiatus until I get back from Mexico. :p until then see ya.


	8. Chapter 8

A Devil Among Titans Chapter 7: Reunion of Blades.

A/N: Merry Holidays to everyone. Here is the next chapter. Also as you will notice there will be a few changes to the DMC canon. Oh and I don't own anything.

Dante layed sprawled on the bed. Dressed in only a shirt and boxers, the demon Hunter snorted loudly as he dreamt of happier times. "Mom, Virgil stole my pizza." He mumbled tiredly. Unbeknownst to Dante, a certain Lance Corporal stood in front of his bed with a look of utter distaste on his face. "Wake up you lazy ass." He said coldly. "Breakfast is in a few minutes, I expect you to have this bed made before you head down to eat." And with that short but rude message, Levi kicked the bed over, sending the half demon toppling onto the floor with the bed on his back. The black haired officer then left the room and headed to go eat

"What a rude dude." Dante mumbled, scratching his head lazily as he stood up and flipped his bed. It didn't take much time for Dante to clean up and before he knew it he was dressed and ready to take the day head on. Once he was at the mess hall, he took a spot with Levi and the remaining two of his Special Squad.

"Morning, kid. Seems like you ain't used to waking up this early in the morning eh?" Oluo chuckled.

Dante yawned, too tired to answer at theu moment. "I like to wake up on my own time. I had my own business so..." The rest of his statement was replaced with another yawn.

Petra just gave a sympathetic smile "Sorry Dante, but you're going to have to get used to it. Heichou wants everyone up early in the morning."

Before Dante could retort, Hange coughed to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone who is on this mission, we leave in an hour. Carry on." The Major then nodded before leaving the mess hall. Levi finished his meal and silently stood up, going to his quarters to prepare.

Dante arched an eyebrow "Eh, mission?" He asked, looking to Oluo and Petra for an answer.

"We've got a lead on who the Female Titan might be." Oluo answered "A very strong lead."

"Is everyone going?" The half demon asked.

Petra shook her head,"No. Oluo and I are staying in order to keep an eye on you. Levi Heichou's orders."

Dante sighed "Come on, its not like I'll burn down the whole place while you're all gone."

Oluo just smirked "Yeah sure you won't." Imitating the Corporal's mannerisms "I can't trust shitty brats like you to not leave a stain in this immaculate castle."

His mimicking earned him an elbow to the gut by Petra.

"So what are we going to do here? Besides sitting with our feet up and drinking of course." The half demon asked with a smirk, which was returned by Oluo.

"Heheh good idea Dante. A warrior's well deserved break." Oluo chuckled.

Petra merely glared at the pair "No, were going to restock on supplies and if we have free time, clean up the place and train."

The older man rolled his eyes. "Petra, you're acting like my mom even when you're way younger than me."

Dante just crossed his arms and watched the two bicker. 'Lively bunch.' He thought to himself.

Petra just stuck her tongue out at Oluo "Since you're being such an ass you're gonna stay here and clean." She turned her amber eyes to Dante "Dante, you can either stay here with Oluo to clean or you can come with me to the market and shop for supplies."

Dante looked to Oluo and then to Petra before standing up. "Sorry Oluo, but me and the mop have had a rough history."

"Oi! Don't leave me to clean this place by myself Dante!"

The demon hunter's back was already turned as he waved goodbye "I'll pick somethin up for you."

-Outside-

As Dante went outside, his pale skin was bombarded with rays of sunshine. "The Sun was never a bother to me before." He muttered to himself. "Petra, do you think it's a lot hotter today then yesterday?"

The short woman hummed while thinking of an answer "No, it was the same as yesterday. Why?"

'Nothings the same since yesterday' He thought to himself "Nothing, just asking."

Petra gave Dante a questioning look before merely waving it off "Oh almost forgot here's the money issued for the supplies." She tossed him a hefty bag of coins.

Dante weighed the bag in his hands before following Petra to the market.

"So tell me, why do you and Oluo hang around a grouch like Levi?"

Petra frowned at his little insult at her Corporal before answering, "Long story but we're part of a Special Task force under his command."

He nodded "Huh. Thought you guys were just regular scouting guys like the rest of em. You two must be good considering you and the old man are the only ones in the squad."

The woman hesitated a moment before correcting him "There were...two others. Close friends. They were killed by that Female Type."

Dante's eyed took on a serious look, "I'm sorry," he said "I would've saved em too if I had the chance.

She shook her head "Its not your fault. And I know we've said this before but thank you for saving us...saving me. Heichou might not show it but he's thankful as well."

Dante let her statements swirl in his mind "Hey." He said, trying to sound cheerful again "No need to thank me. Saving beautiful women in distress is one of my favorite past times."

Petra's cheeks were tinted a light pink, caught off guard by his comment.

Dante just laughed but before he had the chance to say something a sharp pain encompassed his right arm as blood and red leather was cut from it.

Petra looked shocked, here eyes widened in fear before turning back at the man who cut Dante.

He was clad in a blue trench coat with a strange curved sword in his hand.

Dante clutched his bleeding arm before pulling out Rebellion "How the hell did you end up here?"

"That demon you were hunting was quiet slippery...Brother." The man looked just like Dante, save for the clothing and the differently styled hair. "Lady should've had someone who was competent do the job."

A/N: Yeah in this universe, Dante managed to save Vergil from Mundus's grasp. And now they work in the same business with Trish and Lady.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Superstar

A/N: sorry for the wait. Got caught up with a nonstop play through of the Mass Effect Trilogy. :P Gonna update sporadically since finals and what not.

"Yeah and that's why youre in the same situation as me right?" Dante said, returning the favor with a gash on Vergil's left arm. "Ah so I'm not the only one feeling under the weather."

The blue clad twin scowled before meeting his brother in a flurry of steel and sword play.

Petra watched in astonishment at the expert swordsmanship these two possessed. Oddly enough, she noted that there was something off with the two. As if they weren't able to attain full strength yet.

After a few minutes of banter and sword fighting, the twins stopped and sheathed their respective swords.

"I've come to fetch you Dante." Vergil finally stated. "Unfortunately I did not bring a leash so you must stay by my side at all times by yourself this time."

Petra had to stifle a giggle, apparently the elder twin had a sense of humor similar to Levi's.

"Haha very funny Verge. Still don't get why Lady sent you to get me. I have this mission perfectly under control."

"Really?" Vergil feigned surprise "Is being missing for two days considered under control?"

Dante grumbled "Its all part of my ingenious plan."

"Ingenious is not a word I would associate with you, dear brother."

Petra watched the two banter before speaking up "Dante, who is this man? And What is he talking about?"

"Eh he's my brother. And a long story. I'll fill you in once we head back."

Vergil looked to Petra and back at Dante "Ah I see you've got another women whom you wish to bed."

Petra bit her lip, wanting to slap the blue clothed twin.

Dante would've spat his coffee if he was drinking some "What? You always assume that whenever I'm talking to a girl."

Vergil rolled his eyes "Don't get worked up too much. I need to talk to you...in private."

Dante looked back to the petite woman "Err, go on ahead. I'll meet you here when you're done."

Petra looked to Dante "Alright. Don't do anything stupid or Heichou will get mad at both of us." She and sent a menacing glare to Vergil before leaving to get the supplies.

"Walk with me." Vergil said simply as he headed the opposite direction.

The younger twin followed him "So care to fill me in on what's been going on?"

"Yes I the demon has been...apprehended. And I know of a way to go back home."

Dante grinned "Aww hell yeah. I knew you were good for something when I hired ya, bro."

Vergil scowled slightly "But there is a catch."

The red twin raised a brow "Yeah what is it?"

"You have noticed our power diminishing the longer we stay in this world, yes?"

Dante nodded slowly "Yeah. You figure out why?"

"I have no true answer yet. But the lack of demons in this world must have to do with our current disposition as well. Er... the catch is that we cannot return until we have demonic power to charge this..." Vergil unveiled a black ring with mint green markings.

Dante eyed the ring before his eyes widened slightly, "Is that.."

"Yes." His brother replied "The Demon we were chasing turned into a Devil Arm after enough...persuasion. This ring will bring us back to our world. But we need a source of demonic power to activate it. Something like those purple stars you carry on your person."

Dante reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing purple star. "Like this? I got another one saved for a rainy day." He asked.

Vergil's eyes widened briefly before opening his palm "Give it here." He demanded.

The younger twin chuckled and pocketed it "No way, Jose. I've decided the people here need some assistance with their pest problem."

Vergil's eyes narrowed slightly "Dante...If you aren't going to leave right now, at least give it to me so I can get out of this hell hole."

The red-clad twin raises an eyebrow "And what makes you think I'll give it to you?"

Vergil fought the urge to cut off his brother's hand, "Because I can return back here to get you. Once I leave I can return with more of those stars."

Dante reached into his pocket once more and pulled out the small star "Wait a second...How will I know that you won't abandon me once I give you this."

The elder twin's lips curled into a smirk "As much as I'd love not ever seeing you again brother, getting Lady and Trish upset is not one of the things on my to-do list."

Dante tossed him the star which Vergil caught effortlessly. "Oh so Lady has got you whipped eh?"

"And Trish, you." The star glew brightly in Vergil's hand before disappearing.

Dante rolled his eyes and laughed "Yeah haha only thing is she looks way too much like Mom."

Vergil scoffed before activating the ring, a portal opening on the floor infront of him "One more thing. Do they know you aren't human? At least no fully?"

Dante shook his head "I've done some crazy things but I'm still fully human in their eyes."

Vergil nodded before stepping into the glowing circle. "I'll return. Just don't die before I come back."

Dante waved back casually "Smell you later bro."

Vergil gave him once last scowl before disappearing once more.

Dante stood their for a moment before looking at the money in his hand and back at the market. "Wonder if they sell pizza here." He muttered to himself.

A/N: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave them in the review section.


End file.
